<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is Where the Hearts Are by sarahandthegraveyardshift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392964">Home is Where the Hearts Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift'>sarahandthegraveyardshift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wish Our Hearts Make [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, baby fever, stiles's eggo is preggo, these boys I swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another thump beneath his hand makes him smile, his eyes stinging with un-shed tears. The doctor had told him he shouldn't be expecting movement so soon, not with his first pregnancy. It could take up to week twenty-five for anything to really start happening. But here it is, fourteen weeks since he found out he was pregnant with Chris and Peter's children—twins, God he's having twins—and it's like a rave is happening inside him. Every movement is magical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wish Our Hearts Make [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is Where the Hearts Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, hi, hello!! Oh my goodness, look at you, beautiful reader!! You look amazing today!! Thank you so much for stopping by!!</p><p>This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while, and I finally decided to just go for it. I'm definitely planning a series with some fics focussing on pre-pregnant Stiles, the birth, and some happy family one-shots. They'll probably be out of order, since this one starts kinda in the middle of Stiles's pregnancy, and the pre-pregnancy ones will, for sure, have some sessy times. B) </p><p>I am so ding-dang excited to give these silly boys their happily-ever-after. They all deserve it. So, so much!!!</p><p>Enjoy, my friend!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles presses his cold toes further between the couch cushions, curling them with a satisfied sigh and rubbing at his swollen stomach as he leans back against the ridiculously expensive pillows Peter had insisted on when they'd gone furniture shopping. Another <i>thump</i> beneath his hand makes him smile, his eyes stinging with un-shed tears. The doctor had told him he shouldn't be expecting movement so soon, not with his first pregnancy. It could take up to week twenty-five for anything to really start happening. </p><p>But here it is, fourteen weeks since he found out he was pregnant with Chris and Peter's children—twins, God he's having twins—and it's like a rave is happening inside him. Every movement is magical. He can barely contain his happiness. He wants Peter and Chris home so fucking bad.</p><p>Erica leans over the back of the couch, holding out a glass of ice water and smirking. “They still kicking around in there?”</p><p>Stiles accepts the glass and huffs before taking a sip. “Couple of lacrosse players, I guarantee it.”</p><p>Erica smiles but doesn't reach out to touch the swell of the young man's stomach, knows he wants Peter and Chris to be the first ones to feel their children moving inside him. “They'll be home soon, Lil Red. Enjoy the alone time while you can. Peter probably won't leave your side once he feels them.”</p><p>“I'm counting on it,” Stiles says with a smirk, setting the glass aside and closing his eyes. </p><p>It's been a long few days. Chris and Peter were meant to be back yesterday, but weather delayed their flight, and the three have been surviving on Skype calls and text messages since then. The distance is painful, but the trip had been unavoidable, and neither of the older men had wanted Stiles to travel. </p><p>Just a few more hours.</p><p>Just a few more...</p><p>0   o   0   o   0</p><p>Stiles wakes to the sound of the front door opening, Erica's soft voice greeting whoever has arrived as the heavy <i>thunk</i> of luggage echoes from the entryway. Chris and Peter's exhausted tones chase away any lingering sleep, and he sits up, turning his head to find both of his men looking his way. He barely has time to stand, one hand protectively cradling his stomach, before Peter is across the room and smothering him in werewolf warmth. </p><p>Normally, Peter would pick him up and swing him around until they both fall into a fit of laughter, and for a moment, Stiles mourns that they can't do that now. But it's only for a short while. Once Stiles has their beautiful children, they'll fall back into the comfort of old gestures. </p><p>For now, Peter rubs his cheek into Stiles's neck, peppers his jaw with kisses, presses his lips firm and insistent against Stiles's mouth. Stiles holds onto his wolf so hard that his arms begin to tremble. A noise looses from his throat; something between exhilaration and desperation. A laugh and a sob.</p><p>Peter releases him reluctantly, but Stiles's arms aren't left empty for more than a second. Chris folds into him like their bodies are meant to be moulded together. “Missed you, baby,” the older man says gruffly, his words muffled by the t-shirt Stiles is wearing—it's Peter's. </p><p>“I missed you, too,” Stiles whispers, dragging in a shuddering breath and squeezing the man tighter. “So much.”</p><p>He can feel the tension that has built up over the last few days leaking from his limbs, the ache in his chest filling with warmth and love. He's happy. </p><p>He's so, so happy. </p><p>Chris sways them back and forth for a moment longer before Stiles feels a jolt in his abdomen and gasps as he remembers what he's been wanting to show his men. Chris and Peter immediately tense, the hunter pulling away from him and the 'wolf's warm hand sliding along the small of Stiles's back. </p><p>“What's wrong?” Chris asks, worried eyes searching the young man's face. </p><p>But Stiles shakes his head, grins wide and presses a hand to each man's cheek. “Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I promise. Here.” He takes their hands, lays them on his stomach, and puts his own hands on top of theirs, smiling at the wedding rings that glint up at him. It takes a moment, and he holds his breath for what feels like lifetimes, but when the movement of their children <i>thumps</i> against his husbands' hands, when he sees the surprise and utter joy on their faces, the wait of the last few days is worth it. </p><p>“Happy to have their daddies home,” Stiles says, voice rough as tears begin to track down his face. Chris and Peter envelope him between them, holding tight and making him and their children feel warm. Safe. Loved.</p><p>Most of all loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The flufffffffff!!!!! It makes me so happyyyyyyyy!!!!<br/>:D :D :D :D :D</p><p>Short and ding-dang sweet.</p><p>You are so lovely for being here!! Have an amazing day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>